


All the reasons to love Yamaguchi, according to Tsukishima.

by Khlowx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Occasional updates, Romance, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx
Summary: And more Tsukishima thinks about it, the more reasons he finds to love his best friend.(translation from one of my own work)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Reason 1.

To start somewhere, it's stronger than him. No, but understand him! Yamaguchi is just too cute. Besides, this is the number one reason’s why Tsukishima can't help but love him. Tadashi is a walking little sun. It's like that. Find him a single person who doesn't appreciate Karasuno's number 12, and Kei will gladly back off. But that won't happen.

He knows it. He has known him for years and, even if the main person does not seem to see it, he has real potential, that little something that attracts people. And he doesn't even talk about his physique.

Anyway, there it is. If Tsukki feels this way about his best friend, it's because this idiot is too cute for his own good. This, and only this. And don't expect him to confess it.


	2. Reason 2.

There may be a second reason, after all. Maybe, and be careful he emphasizes on _maybe_ , his way of calling him "Tsukki" all the time has something to do with it. This nickname that he hates so much when it comes out of someone else's mouth -to understand here, specifically Bokuto and Kuroo- sounds perfectly when said by Yamaguchi. His best friend must have realized that since he persists in using it. Over a hundred times in the same day, that's what Kei once had counted. And, surprisingly, far from annoying him, this observation had made him feel this thing again, in his chest. A strange warmth had seized his heart.

But it was Tadashi's fault, after all. He, himself, had nothing to do with it. Right?


	3. Reason 3.

…Yes. Well. Okay. He’d gladly admit it, three reasons, it was starting to be a lot. But if that silly-looking, happy fool could take his example and become _de-tes-ta-ble_ , that would be fine. Totally. Because, yes, Kei found out something else he loves about Yamaguchi. His passion for volleyball. Far from being noble like Hinata's or obsessive like Kageyama’s, Tadashi's passion literally lives inside him.

 _Pride_. His words had touched Tsukishima right in his heart when the number 12 had yelled them to his face. Not because of their veracity, but because the greenish-haired boy was feeling them fully. They were part of him.

Yeah, definitely, he needed to find him some flaws quickly.


	4. Reason 4.

His freckles. No need to say more. Right ?

Well, a lot of people don't like it, but it's cute, isn’t it ? Yes, Tsukishima really uses the adjective cute when talking about Yamaguchi. And no, he doesn't want anyone to find out. Especially not his best friend.

But to come back to the main topic, namely the little dots that sprinkle Tadashi's cheeks, Kei finds them a resemblance with the stars. These spots form constellations on the young man's face and he loves it. He likes to watch them. It’s like when the two of them watch the expanse of the sky on summer nights, lying side by side in his garden. They also remind him of the fluorescent stars that the number 12 had hung up on his ceiling. He loved to see them glow in the darkness of the brunette's room when he slept at his house.


	5. Reason 5.

Tsukishima likes the fact that Yamaguchi isn't much shorter than him. He's pretty sure if the dark-haired boy was the size of that idiot Hinata, he'd love him less. Well, he would end up appreciating him because who doesn't love Tadashi ? Is he repeating himself ? Maybe, but in his defense, it is true.

So yes, he really likes being able to look his best friend in the eye without having to lower his head. Or at least, not too much.

Being barely taller than him also has its advantages. When they walk side by side, Kei can observe him out of the corner of his eye without the other noticing, unless he looks up. On the other hand, he can perfectly see the little admiring glances that the number 12 regularly shots him. And that's not to displease him.


	6. Reason 6.

Yamaguchi has this love for stones and pebbles which Tsukishima doesn't particularly understand, but finds adorable. He still remembers the day Tadashi brought him a dinosaur-shaped pebble when they entered fifth grade. His best friend couldn't quite put two words together as he handed him his gift, flushed with embarrassment and his head bowed. Kei hadn't said anything, he just had accepted the present and stuffed it in his bag. The next day, when the dark-haired man had come per usual to have a snack at the blond's house, the brachiosaurus enthroned proudly on his bedside table.


	7. Reason 7.

Yamaguchi, as a good rock hunter, had been the first to not make fun of Tsukishima for his dinosaurs’ passion. Another example of how a-ma-zing his best friend is. Tadashi had never commented on his collection of figurines, books, magazines… Even better, he had asked him for clarification and had listened to his fiery explanations for hours. So, yeah, when the number 12 shows up completely out of the blue on a Saturday night, smiling widly, with the integral of Jurassic Park’s movies and a strawberry shortcake, Kei can't deny that he likes it way more than he wants to admit.


	8. Reason 8.

The strawberry shortcake is Tsukishima's favorite dessert. He can no longer count the number of times Yamaguchi has offered some to him just to make him happy. There are the times they stop at the bakery on the way home from training, the times when the number 12 shows up at his house with a box in his hands and his big smile stuck on his face, those of the outdoor games where Tadashi always finds a moment to drag him to a tea shop where they serve his famous cake… But the one time Kei particularly remembers is his sixteenth birthday. The freckled brunette had surprised him by making one himself. It wasn't the best he had eaten in terms of quality but he had found this one exceptional.


End file.
